


Your 💚 Sustains Me

by fishingwild



Series: All the Little 😊 You Send [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara is a dork, Minor Sanvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: The text comes through, and Alex has told her many times to not fly and text, but Kara can’t help but want to read what her girlfriend sent her. Only a few pedestrians wandering the streets of National City were able to witness the Girl of Steel fly right through a billboard.





	Your 💚 Sustains Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!! This is the follow up to the story “You Had Me At ❤️💙” so I suggest you read that first!! I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Big thanks to @danigobingo for looking this over for me! You’re the best!!

** Lena 4:18 pm: Patriotic my ass, Kara Danvers  **

The text comes through, and Alex has told her many times to not fly and text, but Kara can’t help but want to read what her girlfriend sent her. Only a few pedestrians wandering the streets of National City were able to witness the Girl of Steel fly right through a billboard. After the impact, Kara shakes herself free of bits of billboard before flying to L-Corp.

A sheepish looking Supergirl taps on Lena’s balcony door before entering. She tries to rid the pieces of billboard that are tangled in her hair as Lena turns to face the super from her chair. 

“Lena, I can explain.” 

“Darling. Relax,” Lena says gently, standing from her chair and making her way over to Kara. She gently reaches up and removes a larger chunk of debris from the golden hair. “I’ve had my suspicions for some time now. Your excuses for leaving dates aren’t the best.” 

Kara blushes and looks down, gently grasping Lena’s hands in her own. 

“I wanted to tell you. But knowing my identity puts you in danger.” 

“I’m a Luthor. I’m always in danger.” 

“Not if I can help it.” The hero says, her protectiveness shining through. 

Lena gently cups her girlfriend’s face in her hands. “I don’t doubt for a second you would protect me. And now that I know for sure you’re Supergirl, I feel even safer.” 

“So, you aren’t mad?” Kara asks quietly. 

“No. I’m not mad at you. I do wish you would have told me, but I know why you were hesitant. But no more secrets.” 

The blonde quickly nods her head. “I promise. No more secrets.” 

The two share a sweet kiss before the Super is back in the sky. Not having learned from before, when she hears the ding from her phone it takes no time at all to read the message that comes through. 

** Lena  😘😍 4:46 pm: Fly safely, darling. I’ll see you tonight  🦸🏼♀️😘💚 **

Supergirl flies through one more billboard that afternoon.

Anniversaries and important dates seem to always end in surprising news for the couple. Lena had made plans to whisk Kara away to Paris to celebrate a year together, but the morning of their planned departure Lena receives a series of texts from her girlfriend. 

** Kara  😘🥰 3:15 am: Sooooo I was out doing Supergirl things this morning and I came across a new friend  🐶 **

** Kara  😘🥰 3:17 am: Attachment: 1 image  **

** Kara  😘🥰 3:18 am: He’s so cute and he doesn’t have a collar or any identification... 🥺 **

Instead of flying to Europe, the two spend their anniversary at the vet, getting the puppy his shots and filling out adoption forms. Thankfully, being the successful CEO she is, Lena can reschedule their trip, with Kara’s only complaint being, “But can’t Krypto come with us?”

A little over a year and a half into their relationship, Lena’s birthday is approaching and Kara wants to make sure her girlfriend has the best day ever. 

** Miss Danvers 10:43 am: Lena has to be out of the office by 11:30!!  😊🥳🎈 **

** Jess  📁😇 10:46: Don’t worry, Miss Danvers. I will make sure she has left. **

Promptly at 11:30, Jess reminds Lena of a meeting she has over lunch at noon, and the CEO gathers her things and makes her way down to the lobby and the car that will take her to her meeting. Except, there is no car. Just her girlfriend with her signature, sunny smile. 

“Happy Birthday!”

“Kara, darling- -“ 

“I know. I know. You have a lunch meeting. Jess told me. But I thought I could walk you there.”

Lena smiles at her girlfriend’s kindness and nods her head. “I guess I can allow that.” Kara let’s out a laugh and the two stroll leisurely to the restaurant, making small talk on the way. 

They reach the restaurant, coincidently Lena’s favorite in the city, and she and Kara come to a stop. 

“Do you mind if I walk you in?” 

“Of course not, darling,” Lena says and the blonde leads them inside.

“Happy birthday Lena!” A chorus of voices shout out and it takes Lena aback. To her surprise, all of Kara’s friends are standing in the restaurant, surrounded by balloons and a banner reiterating the sentiment the group just called out. 

“Oh wow. Umm, what are you all doing here?” Lena asks confused, not sounding at all like the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. 

“We’re here to celebrate your birthday. Now come grab a drink, Kara wouldn’t let any of us touch the alcohol until you arrived,” Alex says, grabbing a cup and the bottle of scotch on the table. 

That’s when everything clicks for Lena. These people weren’t just Kara’s friends: they were  _her’s_ as  well. She was no longer an outsider to this group of friends. She was _apart_ of  it. 

“Are you okay with this?” Kara asks sheepishly. “I know you like to work and everything but it’s your birthday, Lena. You should get to enjoy it.” 

“I love it, Kara.” Lena puts her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and kisses her cheek gently. “Thank you.” 

Kara beams proudly and drags Lena over to where Alex is, getting each of them a drink. Lena looks at the group; James and J’onn are talking by a table with a cake on it; Alex, Maggie and Lucy are grabbing themselves drinks, and Kara is beckoning her over to Winn and Brainy, most likely about to talk about some show on television that Kara will insist she watch, and Lena can’t help but smile at the fact that she finally _belongs_ somewhere. 

As the two close in on being together for three years, Kara knows that she is ready for the next big step with Lena. They already adopted Krypto together and Lena basically lives in Kara’s apartment. 

** Kara 7:48 pm: 911!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!  😫😫😫 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 7:49 pm: Is it actually an emergency or can I stay at home with my wife tonight?  **

** Kara 7:50 pm: It’s a Lena emergency!!! I need your help with something!!!  🙏🤞 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 7:51 pm: I’ll be there in twenty  **

** Kara 7:51 pm: You’re the best!!!  🖤🖤😊😊☺️ **

“I swear to God, Lena better be dying or you’re getting an earful from Maggie,” Alex says as she enters Kara’s apartment with three tubs of ice cream. Kara rolls her eyes and gives her sister a quick hug, then proceeds to the take ice cream into her kitchen. 

“Lena isn’t dying. I just came to a realization and I need your help.” 

“If you’re only just realizing now that you’re gay, you’re more oblivious than I thought.” 

“Alex,” Kara says with a whine and her sister holds up her hands defensively. “I want to marry Lena.” 

Alex regards her sister for a moment before smiling gently and hugging the nervous blonde. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Kara.”

“You do?” 

“Of course,” Alex says and pulls back from the hug, grabbing two spoons out of a drawer and handing one to her sister. “Lena is amazing. And if anyone can put up with you forever, it’s her.” 

Kara gives the redhead a playful push and tries to hold back her grin. “I just love her so much and I want her to know that I’ll love her forever.” 

Alex smiles and takes a bite of ice cream. “Tell her that when you propose. Have you figured out how you’re going to do it yet?” 

“I only just realized a half hour ago that I want to marry her, I haven’t thought it out yet.” 

“Are you going to propose with a ring or a bracelet?”

“I was thinking a ring since that’s how Earth custom works. And then maybe we exchange bracelets at the actual ceremony. That’s if she says yes. What if she says no? What do I do if she says no, Alex?” Kara asks her sister in a panic. 

“Kara. There is no way in hell that Lena would say no to you. And if she does, well, Maggie and I know how to hide a body.” 

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara whines. 

“She isn’t going to say no, Kara. Trust me.” 

Kara nods her head and hugs her sister again. “Thanks Alex.”

Kara begins planning for the proposal, making sure to stay super top secret about it. 

** Kara 9:17 am: You ready to go ring shopping??  💍💰👰🏼 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 9:20 am: Maggie and I will meet you there at 10  **

** Kara 9:21 am: Alex!!! No one is supposed to know!!! This is top secret!!!  🤫🤫😤😠 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 9:25 am: Yo Little Danvers, Mags here, I’m her wife. We tell each other everything **

** Kara 9:26 am: Even about what happened last week???  😱😱 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 9:30 am: Yes, I know about the spider incident  **

When they meet up at the jewelry store, Kara pouts until Alex apologizes for telling Maggie about the spider. It isn’t her fault that it scared her and then a hole the size of her body was found in the wall of her bathroom. 

They go to five different jewelry stores over the weekend, but Kara doesn’t find a ring, at least not one that Lena deserves. When Alex insists that a particular ring is beautiful all Kara says is, “But it’s Lena. She deserves the best.”

During the torture that is Kara trying to find Lena the best ring in the galaxy, Alex and Maggie also help her plan out the big day. Kara wants to pop the question the day before their three-year anniversary, just so Lena isn’t suspicious. Alex suggests proposing over dinner while Maggie says she should do it during a candlelit picnic. Kara ponders both ideas, but knows that Lena wouldn’t want it to be public, so she decides to use the rooftop to her building. The flowers are in full bloom and it’s the perfect weather to have dinner there. As the date approaches, Kara flies to a jewelry store in Metropolis, it being one that Lena talked about having the most beautiful necklaces. It’s there that Kara finds _the_ ring . 

**Kara 2:15 pm: Attachment: 1 image**

** Kara 2:15 pm: This is it!!!! This is the ring!!!  😊💍💍 **

** Alex  👩🔬🗡 2:18 pm: It is really beautiful. Lena’s going to love it  **

** Maggie  👭🧐 2:20 pm: Damn Little Danvers. I thought Lena was the one spoiling you **

With the ring picked out, the date and place set, and all of the small details planned out all Kara has to do is nervously wait for the day to arrive. She goes through multiple panic attacks, worrying that Lena is going to say no or laugh in her face at the idea of marrying her. Alex and Maggie are there through it all, keeping the Kryptonian sane until the day arrives. 

The morning of Kara is a mess, constantly texting Alex and Maggie throughout the day, making sure everything is planned and ready to go. 

** Kara 10:10 am: Are you sure it’s not going to rain tonight? I can hear a storm across the ocean!!!  ⛈🌪☔️ **

** Alex  🗡🥇 : I’m positive. There is no chance of rain and it’s going to be a beautiful night **

 

** Kara 12:30 pm: Should I buy her flowers????  💐🌷🌹 **

** Maggie  👭🧐 12:40 pm: You will be on a rooftop that has transformed into a garden. There will be flowers all around you **

** Kara 12:41 pm: You’re right!! Good detecting detective!!!  🧐👮🏽♀️👮🏽♀️ **

 

**Kara 3:45 pm: I remembered to invite her right???**

** Alex  🗡🥇 : Yes. You did yesterday. You send us the screenshots of her saying she’d love to have dinner with you **

Kara get summoned to the DEO for a quick briefing after stopping a bank robbery, and Alex has to talk her down once more that the night will go perfectly. 

“Just be excited for tonight. It’s going to be amazing.”

“You’re right. Thanks Alex.”

“When am I not right?”

Kara rolls her eyes and the sisters share a hug before the blonde leaves, with a quick reminder from Alex not to text and fly. That reminder is quickly forgotten however as Kara pulls out her phone to send one last text to her sister, this time keeping an eye out for any out of place billboards. 

Lena is sitting at her desk, packing up her things for the day when the text comes through. 

** Kara  😍🥰🤪 5:32 pm: Thanks for all your help Alex!!! Tonight is going to go great!!! I can’t wait to see Lena’s reaction!!  💍💍😊 😬  **

Lena’s eyes widen as she reads the text, the emojis making her girlfriend’s intentions for the night very clear. She bites her lip and types out the reply before finishing up packing.

** Lena 😘 😍🤨❤️💙 5:33 pm: How do you say yes in Kryptonese?  **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Come chat with me on tumblr @fishinwild about Supercorp or anything Supergirl related!!


End file.
